


Тюремное танго по-дрангликски

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: А сейчас жизнерадостное трио заключённых исполнит для вас...





	Тюремное танго по-дрангликски

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия по мотивам мюзикла:  
> youtube.com/watch?v=-kmQY4rub_0

...Провести невесть сколько времени в таком виде — мало приятного, скажу я вам. Спина затекла, кости ломит и до сих пор пыль скрипит на зубах.   
Как я оказался в тюремной камере? Да разве вспомнишь теперь?.. И крепость — Забытая, и к величайшему чародею у этих невежд не осталось уже никакого почтения...  
Одно знаю точно — они сами во всём виноваты! Кто — они? Проклятые слабаки, вот кто!  
Может, окаменел я раньше, а острог они вокруг меня построили? Вполне вероятно. Но тут одна жалкая безмозглая нежить, а меня, самого Стрэйда, несправедливо упекли вместе с ней!  
Это всё потому, что я в чёрном, да?!

...Очнулся — вокруг обугленные руины сгоревших домов, а сам я — у столба на главной площади. Во всяком случае, того, что когда-то ею было. Думаю, вот вчера сигбрау-то лишку хватили.  
Решил проспаться. Дрых половину суток, не меньше. Открываю глаза — лежу на горе трупов. Ох, мать моя Нито, как же так вышло?.. А впрочем, с кем не бывает.  
Но когда кто-то начал жрать мою еду и оставлять ехидные комментарии в моём личном дневнике — вот тогда я насторожился. Заподозрил, само собой, того чужака, кто недавно разворотил всю цитадель. Догнал его для серьёзного разговора. А он меня не заметил — и, от неожиданности отшатнувшись, напоролся на торчащий из костра меч...  
И так шестикратно в разных местах.

...Честно заявляю: меня подставили!  
Пошли мы с подельником... то есть с напарником на поиски сокровищ. Он-то меня и надул, и бросил, и оклеветал.  
Конечно, я обиделся. У меня же трепетная ранимая душа! Вот, выменял у Проклятого на ржавую монету.  
А то, что мордобой устроили — так я по справедливости хотел партнёру... то есть напарнику отомстить. За поруганную честь. В смысле, рыцарскую. Что? Говорите, судя по плакатам розыска, никакой я не странствующий доблестный воин, а беглый убийца?  
Так этот подлец ещё и рисовать умеет...


End file.
